


车车虽迟但到

by Nanxiao33



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanxiao33/pseuds/Nanxiao33
Kudos: 27





	车车虽迟但到

“队长，你真的不困？要不我们下次再来吧。”于炀被风吹起的头发胡乱遮住他脸，脖子还有眼睛，刚刚这些地方留着祁醉的气息，是爱人之间常有的亲密。  
“说什么瞎话，来都来了怎么下次？”路边价值不菲的豪车，祁醉从那里下来牵起于炀，他轻笑，“再说……我还觉得你比较累呢。”  
暧昧不明的话语，颇带一丝调戏，于炀即使是在祁醉身旁呆了许久，每一次听也还总忍不住害羞、说话打结。  
“队，队长，你之前来看过吗？”青岛的海沙软滩平，海岸曲折，城伴海生，海增城色。于炀的生活除了游戏和祁醉也不会有太多娱乐项目，出门旅行什么的，还是在基地好好睡觉休息比较舒服。  
“来过的，”祁醉揉揉肩颈，“之前有生意方面的事就过来了。”  
“可惜当时一个人，在这人堆里看海也没什么意思，我早就想带你过来了。”祁醉脸上始终充满笑意，他好像在做一件特别重要的事。  
而现在，这件事有条不紊地正在进行。  
二月十四日，祁·我不管我是老板我最大·醉先是在早上就催促大家赶紧随便刷刷日常任务就快点放假，然后在喂饱于炀后“喂饱”于炀，接着开车来到青岛，准备和于炀度过美好的完整夜晚。  
于·虽然大多数时候是自己动炀在结束之后还是觉得队长太累了让他开车不好，主动积极地承担了开车任务。  
来到这里时已是深夜，其实不太明亮的环境下看海不太清楚，尽管祁醉开了车灯照过来，可观性也不及白日里，但两人默契地接受这份甜蜜，看上去像专属的两人时间，于炀祁醉的内心甚至觉得深夜来才是正确的选择。  
“其实还是应该明天到，”祁醉牵着于炀走到沙滩，两人均是赤脚，细软的沙随着动作钻进去。“到时候花一点钱包场了也是一样的效果。”  
“唉两个人也有点无聊，”祁醉嘴角勾起，“你愿意的话，可以把老凯那那花落他们带过来，算是我请的。”  
“队长……”祁醉的骚操作一波又一波，有时候于炀觉得自己是真的怕了，他哭笑不得地晃了晃手打消祁醉的念头。  
“撒娇了？”祁醉很是满意，“好吧，既然炀神都撒娇了，那就不请。”  
“哎呀我的小炀神什么时候能再主动亲我一口呢？”  
“开车真的累啊，”祁醉当然不会让于炀开全程，中途就换回来了，“要是他今天亲了说不定我就不累了。”  
“……”话题跳跃得太快，于炀还没反应过来祁醉便凑过来了，凉夜里温热的气息包裹笑意，祁醉又说：“嗯我觉得可能明天也不会累了。”  
“后天也不会累。”  
“唉你知道一劳永逸吧，你肯定知道。”  
“一劳永逸呢就是说今天你主动亲我一次，把包袱放了，以后就不会害羞了，你就可以随时随地主动亲我了，啊，这叫一劳永逸！”  
神特么一劳永逸……  
“……”于炀脸红了些，轻轻靠过去亲了亲祁醉的脸，亲完特别认真的告诉祁醉：“队长……一劳永逸真的是这么个意思吗？”  
“你，你想亲的话，我都可以的……”  
哼，小兔崽子……  
祁醉才不管一劳永逸是什么意思，他放开手捧着于炀的脸深吻过去，于炀习惯性张口，一路无阻，唇舌交替的微小声音被海浪淹没。  
“哈……”祁醉最后一次亲了他的眼睛，绕过去从背后抱住于炀。  
“不亲了不亲了，一会儿光顾着日你那这海就废了。”祁醉从不掩饰自己对于炀的喜欢，他是馋他身子，但也不止馋他身子，他的于炀是世上最好的宝贝，他想给他全部，包括夏天的海冬天的风，春天的温暖秋季的深情。  
“唔啊！”祁醉环住于炀的腰把他抱起，跌跌撞撞地冲进海里，海水夜里并不太冷，于炀迎着浪忍不住放声笑起。  
祁醉把于炀抱进去就笑着转身跑了，临走还故意撞了于炀一下，于炀稳住身体去追他，两人像脱缰的野狗嘻嘻哈哈跑了很久。  
“队长！”于炀捧了海水趁乱泼上去，祁醉机灵地躲了，却还是沾了一些海水。  
“学坏了啊炀神~”祁醉捧了水反杀过去，“看我怎么置办你！”  
“啊队长哈哈哈，我错了……”于炀鲜少这样活泼，肆意笑起来也比平时更加可爱，跟床上害羞时软软乎乎的模样有的一拼。祁醉追到一半还是忍不住，洒了水直接把于炀扑倒了。  
耳边是咕噜咕噜的水声，祁醉于炀双双跌进浅海里，于炀折腾了会儿撑着手爬起来。  
“队长你耍赖，不能碰打架高压线哦――”于炀笑着跑远了些，祁醉淡定的笑笑，“谁说不能的？咱俩在床上打多少回了？嗯？”  
“不，不是那个……”于炀话怂了。  
“逗你的，脸红什么~”祁醉知道于炀脸皮薄。他站在原地面对于炀伸开双臂，“跑过来吧，没玩儿过这个吧？”  
“真，真的啊？”于炀真的没玩儿过这个，其实他有点怀疑这个的安全性。  
“放心吧，来！”于炀像一只兔子犹豫要不要吃没接触过的食物，祁醉继续哄，“还不过来？”  
“过了这个村就没这个店了哈~”  
“还是没有观众你不想过来？嗯？”  
“那还是把花……”  
“我，我没有！”于炀脚趾蜷了蜷，其实他心里也高兴，很想冲过  
去抱住祁醉，但又隐隐约约莫名地胆怯。  
祁醉难得正经，“没事儿，过来吧炀神，我在这儿呢。”  
最简单的话语，两人相视一笑，默契地做好了各自的准备。  
于炀往后退了一步冲过去，下一秒，祁醉将他抱了个满怀。  
刚刚奔跑卷起的风好像还在身边，打浪的声音温柔安静，于炀听见耳旁祁醉的声音带笑。  
“怎么样？好玩吗？”  
“好……唔！”于炀话还没说完，祁醉抱着他往回走，多日默契，于炀大概知道要发生什么。  
“队长，累吧？要……要不我先下来再……”  
祁醉笑笑，说着就要放他下来，“嗯是有点累，要不就在这里吧？”  
于炀脸一红，挣扎的往上爬了爬，“不了吧队长，车，车里挺好的……”他话越说越小声，祁醉都能想象他现在脸红的样子。  
“这就对了嘛炀神，你说你老担心我累是怎么回事呢嗯？”  
“……没有”  
――  
车离他们其实不远，祁醉开了门把于炀和自己塞进去，湿漉漉的衣服紧密地粘在两人身体上，祁醉不待于炀坐稳便吻上去，对两个大男人来说不算宽松的车里顿时像是更加狭窄，逼迫两人不断亲密。  
“哈……唔……”祁醉摁住于炀的肩略粗暴地吻上去，缠住他的舍玩弄不放。  
“嗯……队长……”于炀不自觉地瘪嘴，示意祁醉放开。  
“嗯？怎么了炀神？”祁醉的坏心眼可能真的是天赋异禀，他温柔地蹭了蹭于炀的鼻尖，贴过去舔他的耳朵。  
于炀耳垂还有一个浅浅的印子，是上次祁醉后入射的时候舔过来咬的。  
“我想抱……”于炀最近亲热喜欢抱着祁醉，搂住他于炀能软的化成水，脸红扑扑的随祁醉弄。  
“嗯？”祁醉舔了舔嘴唇，“我上次不是教过你了吗？想抱要怎么做？”  
“……”于炀哏了哏，小声叫了一声老公。  
“还有呢？”  
“草，草我……”  
“乖~”  
祁醉轻笑，撩起于炀的衣服给于炀叼着。  
“坐过来。”祁醉让了让，于炀叼着全湿的衣服坐到祁醉腿上抱住祁醉。  
冰凉的衣服碰到烧热的前胸，刺激得于炀乳头站立。  
祁醉把于炀的裤子脱了揉搓，于炀叼着衣服含糊不清地哼了哼，祁醉其实不太想直接进去怕于炀疼，但是现下没有润滑，他只好慢慢伸进去一根手指找到他的敏感点搅动。  
“唔！”如此直接的刺激让于炀忍不住颤抖，咸水被于炀一激灵咬出来进到嘴里，于炀呛声抱紧祁醉。  
“啊啊……”祁醉加快速度，于炀闷声咬了祁醉肩膀。  
之前于炀也这么咬过，祁醉笑称于炀是个小狗，还逼着他“汪汪”了。  
小队长哼哼唧唧红着脖子一边喘一边叫的样子简直不要太诱人，祁醉想想都觉得下面忍得难受。  
“嗯啊……呼……”于炀后面越来越有感觉了，祁醉抽出手指，黏液附着了半截手指，还有一些零零洒洒蹭在了于炀后面和座椅上。  
于炀被搬弄回来靠着座椅坐好，祁醉把手上的舔干净，细声问他要不要也尝尝。  
“队，队长觉得好的话，都可以的……”于炀对着祁醉真的是没脾气，听话地凑过去抓住刚刚还在他后面的手开始舔 。  
祁醉其实觉得舔手比口更让他心动，不是直接而是隐晦的带有暗示的，看的他心痒痒。  
于炀将祁醉细长好看的手指全部舔过去，到中指的时候害羞又激动地停留了更长的时间。而祁醉一只手任他含住，另一只含进自己嘴里搅了搅伸下去捏住于炀的乳头，粉红的乳头胀大坚挺，唾液将其湿润带来快感，于炀颤抖着含不住手指，只好哼着放开了些。  
“冷吗？要不要开暖气？”祁醉捏捏于炀红烫的耳朵，按理说现在这个情况是怎么都不会冷的，但是他好是问了一句。  
“不……嗯嗯……”祁醉手指伸进于炀嘴里抵住他的舌头，接着脱下裤子把东西送进去。  
正面上的时候于炀总是难免走神，祁醉小腹，他的名字上下跳动，像他过了许久还是会跟随祁醉跳动的心。  
“嗯……唔！”缺氧让于炀脑子有些晕，他鬼使神差地想起过往一路来的种种。  
“啊~……嗯……唔……”祁醉退出粗大的性器把于炀翻了过来，后颈上白日欢愉的痕迹还在，祁醉凑过去加深印记，玫红的小点便徒然变大更加鲜红。  
火焰杯是我能一辈子记住的夏天――于炀想起和祁醉第一次“糟糕”的接触。  
“啊！啊啊……嗯，慢……队……”猛烈的插入与全数退出再进入，于炀脸上涌出生理性泪水，下面也在一次次抽插和祁醉时不时的照顾下溢出透明液体，顺着大腿根流下去。  
你手心的糖是我吃过最甜的东西――于炀又记起一些。  
“嗯唔！啊……”两人杂乱的呼吸搅成一团，车内狭小的空间让他们比任何一次都要紧密地感受对方的每一个动作。  
“那个人偶没什么特别，就是高高瘦瘦，太像我心里那个人。”  
“哈……小队长，什么事情这么高兴？”  
“嗯……没……啊！”于炀一边急促呼吸一边回应，祁醉越发心狠地顶撞撞的他声音颤抖断断续续。  
“那四个小时他在我桌子底下呢，怎么了？”――于炀后来知道这事儿后又羞又气但也没有什么办法，祁醉总是语出惊人看上去不正经，可是于炀知道其实他是个难得的绅士，对他也是极好。  
这世上没人比他对自己更好了。  
“宝贝把腰抬高一点~”祁醉又把于炀翻到正面来，掰开他的双腿再次进入。拨开刘海落下温柔的一吻，于炀在他手心回了一个礼搂住祁醉。  
“他问你，喜欢祁醉吗？”脑海里又冒出奇怪的画面，于炀第二次笑出了声，祁醉还未来的及开口，于炀手臂加紧用力，高潮中全部射出，眼泪混着莫名的笑，于炀歪头蹭蹭祁醉的脸。  
“喜欢。”  
“队长，我爱你。”  
“……哼，小兔崽子，我也爱你。”  
祁醉第一次听于炀在这种场合主动说我爱你，一时居然有点抑制不住的开心，日小队长都仿佛更有力了。  
于炀刚刚射完本来就有些困倦，偏偏祁醉不放过他，于炀迷迷糊糊地也不知道被骗着说了多少荤话。老畜牲占尽便宜了还要卖乖，哄着于炀自己上来。  
“嗯哈……队长……”于炀偶尔瞄了一眼窗外，“是不是要天亮……啊！天亮了唔……”  
“没事，我在这儿呢。”祁醉浅浅的笑了一句，一看窗外果然如此。  
远处淡蓝泛着金光，应该快要日出，窗外风气浪卷，窗内爱人亲密无间。  
于炀低头为祁醉奉上一吻，之前宽阔静谧的海中一抱好像就在眼前，于炀第三次勾起嘴角时暗道不好――  
只要你还站在那里，我总是会忍不住跑过去。  
看来我真的爱你，热烈而欢喜。


End file.
